All I ever do my boo
by ZJACK4EVA
Summary: Jack and Z remeber how they got it together lol i suck at summarys please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N My new one shot fic bout Jack and Z I was listening to my music as you do when the idea hit me course if you have read let me be your hero by yours truely you will remember that my friends give me my ideas. I simply adapt them a bit lol so heres the idea.

All I ever do my boo

Discalimer: I own nothing but the idea

Now i am alone with you this is what i want to do my boo  
I wanna just to give it to you slowly work it to the early morning  
Till you call my name

Jack woke up and stretched he rolled over and his eyes landed on the Latina next to him, he smiled as he slowly sat up trying not to wake up the Latina next to him. Memories flooded his head as he padded his way to the bathroom finding his shirt on the floor.

(Flashback)

Jack had just got in from training he threw his jacket in the direction of the hamper, he made a mental note wash dirty clothes later. Shaking his head he was just about to shut the bathroom door when his cell rang, he picked up his cell and answered it.

After work im so glad that you call me, and we spoke through the night till dawn  
As we spoke had to tell you my feelings and you sed that you felt the same  
Think its time to get serious  
Only us  
You told me what was on your mind but something else is playing on mine... can i tell ya

His face lit up as Z voice spoke in his ear, As their conversation continued Jack lost track of time. He glanced over at the clock when he felt his arm go numb he nearly dropped the phone it was 1 am he had been talking to Z for 3 hours with out even realizing it.

The next morning in Z and Syds room Syd got out of bed and was about to wake the yellow ranger when she spotted their missing room phone. She gently released Zs grip and put the phone to her ear, she was greeted by a snore.

Syd smirked at Z with a I know you liked him as more than a friend look, and tossed the phone back on the desk. She reached for one of her pillows; she gently stood on Z bed and whacked the yellow ranger squarely on the head.

This knocked the yellow rangers headphones squarely of her head Z turned over glaring at her pink counterpart. "Syd!" She shouted as she swiped the pink rangers' legs out from under her feet. "You know what the last person who did that ended up with a glass of water chucked over them."

"Now Z I only wanted to wake you up" Syd replied backing away from the yellow ranger Z grasped the glass of water and threw the water at the pink ranger.

(End flash back)

Please read and review just one review please ZJACK4EVA xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the idea

All I ever do my boo part 2

(Ohhhhh)  
Now I am alone with you this is what I want to do (my boo)  
I wanna just to give it to you slowly work it to the early morning  
Till you call my name

Jack returned from the bathroom a towel rapped round his shoulders he was adjusting his dreads. He looked over at his bed and laughed at what he saw.

Oh lets embrace lets not waste prechase moments  
Tender kiss softly touch on every cerve  
Dim the lights not to dark i want to see you  
Lay you down and let the night begin (ohhhh) i think its time to get (serious) (only us) you  
Showed me what was on your mind but let me show you what was on mine... can i show ya...

He finished towel drying his hair and tightened his dreads he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Zs shoulder.

(Yea yea yea yea)  
Now i am alone with you this is what I want to do (my boo)  
I wanna just to give it to you slowly work it to the early morning  
Till you call my name  
_repeat twice_

_He leaned down to blow a raspberry on the Latinas neck, he pulled back the duvet and jumped at what he saw there was peanuts lying where Z had been when he went for his shower._

He stood up and looked at his door where was a yellow envelope was attached he ripped it open and he recognized Zs handwriting.

_Didn't find what you wanted well you really think I'm going to lay there like a helpless damsel come on you know me better than that. You want me red boy you come find me and wear your swim suit._

_Yours Z xx_

_Ps I love you xx_

Jack sighed and sat on his bed he ran a hand through his dreads this was going to be a long day

"Now where did I put my trunks?...

Please read and review if you want a sequel luv to all my readers ZJACK4EVAxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
